Complications
by EroCchi
Summary: It's been 4 years since Timmy had lost his fairy godparents. He always thought it would be a normal teenage life with Trixie having him merely as a friend. But things get strange when Tootie and Vicky started to take advantage of his innocence and lack of knowledge when it comes to adultery, not mentioning the fact that he also had other girls taking an interest towards him.
1. Chapter 1

"U-um… Tootie, I think that you shouldn't be here." Timmy stammered at the girl hovered over him. She was wearing this smile for a very long time since the time she visited their residence.

It's been 4 years already and all this time, Timmy thought that she had moved on already… Until this time again, Tootie has gone nuts all over him again. The worse thing is, he doesn't know what to do in a situation like this. He had never experienced such thing, as he grew dependant with his fairy godparents and most of the times, awkward with people around.

When they were both 12 years old, Tootie became distant and focused more on herself. Timmy admits that she actually looked better now; her braces got removed, she's not wearing glasses anymore, and her hair was always perfectly done. But that doesn't change the fact that he's still after Trixie. In fact, he managed to talk to her in the nicest way he could without failing… That's when he got her phone number, finally. But of course, flaws through events aren't avoidable. He just found out that Trixie's in a relationship already. So he's still thinking twice whether to enter the friendzone or merely remain as an admirer, watching her from afar.

Timmy hated that feeling, but he has no other choice. Tootie's sudden move towards him was completely unexpected.

"Timmy, I changed for you… Don't you like what you're seeing right now?" Her voice was a mixture of desperation and pleading. Timmy felt guilty for not returning the affection she's showing him all these time; he doesn't want anyone to change for him.

"B-but you know you don't have to do that. You have to think for yourself too. Y-your life doesn't revolve around me." As much as possible, Timmy doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, especially the girl right in front of him now. Yes, he used to avoid her back then and dislike her but it doesn't mean that he have the guts to just dump her in a brutal way. Somehow, Timmy has already matured due to experiences but not in times like this.

"Am I not pretty enough?" Her voice was a mix of desperation and sorrow. It was shaky, and low. Tears started forming in the corner of her eyes as she avoided eye contact with him.

"N-n-no! That's not what I meant! Tootie, you're very pretty okay? I-I was surprised too and I-I could barely recognize you! I-It's just that…" Timmy's words were cut off. He doesn't know how to say it… He doesn't know how to express that he's still after Trixie and he can't return the feelings of what Tootie has for him.

"…What?" It's Timmy's time to avoid an eye contact and looked on his left side. He sighed and bit his lip. He doesn't know what to do anymore. The fact that she changed for him, that she came back for him, weren't those enough? The guilt started to build up inside Timmy's stomach. If he rejected her now and tell her the truth, he'll surely make her cry… But if he acknowledged Tootie's efforts and return the favor by loving her, then he would be lying to himself.

A single bead of sweat drop trickled down his face. Tootie's still waiting, but at the same time studying his face. She noticed that this is no longer the selfish and stubborn Timmy. He's different now… In just a matter of 4 years, it felt like she's facing a whole new person. She came to the realization just now… But there's one thing for sure. Timmy's innocent like that of a child's.

The fact that she's sitting atop of him, that they were both alone on themselves, she's even wearing shorts and white top tank and her chest wasn't hard to see, but Timmy didn't react to any of those. He just reacted to her face, hair and style but not in her body changes… But this innocence made her even more eager to earn him. Boys from her school before during pre-pubescent days were mostly perverted and fuckboys who would flirt with her because of her appearance, and her chest. She's aware that those guys were only after one thing, sex. But none of them fascinated her. Tootie tried to find someone she'll love, but no matter what she does, it'll always be Timmy that's why she came back. She can't get him off her mind. Timmy's her puppy love, and will always be.

"H-hey Tim…" Tootie said in a shy tone, blushing and looking down. Timmy snapped out of his self-thoughts. Her voice had awakened him from choosing between two options.

"Y-yes?" Timmy stuttered, looking flustered. Tootie's characteristic suddenly changed. He tried to study her, but he can't tell what's in her mind. Could it be possibly that she's thinking of attacking him now? Tootie doesn't look like she's about to cry. In fact, she looks like she's thinking of something embarrassing. With this thought, Timmy's face became red as tomato. His eyes widened and he doesn't know what to say. For some reason, he was suddenly nervous. What's going to happen now? What was he supposed to say?

Tootie looked up, and stared straight into Timmy's eyes like she's going to catch a prey. He froze in his position with his trembling arms against the floor to keep his balance. Tootie started crawling towards him slowly, but the flush of red wasn't leaving her cheeks.

"T-Tootie, what are you doing? U-Um… I-If y-y-you want, w-we can go downstairs and have some cookies, eh?" Even Timmy himself doesn't know what he's saying anymore. His heart was racing against his chest like it's going to break through his ribcage. Slowly, he's trying to get away by carefully stepping his hands backward.

"Toot-" He didn't manage to finish his sentence when she suddenly crashed her lips against his. It took Timmy by surprise, he was completely frozen now. He doesn't know what to do! He can't even manage to push her away or stand up. He had kissed Tootie before, but now it felt different and foreign. His heart was thumping loudly, and he was sweating nervously. It felt like forever before Tootie pulled away and looked at him in the eyes, wearing a warm smile.

"I'm never giving up on you Timmy." With that, she stood up on her feet then offered her hand to help Timmy which he accepted. It seemed like he's still in trance, and the thing that happened just now was still processing through his mind.

"Also, I'm sorry for suddenly barging inside your room. I-I just got excited that I'll finally able to talk to you. Well, I've gotta go now. See ya." Tootie waved goodbye as she left the room, closing the door shut. That's the only time when Timmy raised up his right hand, still looking shocked.

That night, Tootie was still thinking of what she had done. She can't forget the face of Timmy that day… The puzzled, shocked and innocent face of him was remarkable. She wished that she had captured that moment. Maybe she'll play with him a little bit, until he finally looks at her like a real woman, and not just some crazy girl who goes goo-goo all over him. She gently touched her lips, and recalled the event with her eyes closed. That soft and new sensation, she wanted to experience it again. Tootie wished she had moved her lips… She was hungry for touch, and this is not just some sort of childish puppy love. Suddenly, she felt hot and felt the need to touch herself more. Her right hand travelled down her breast, to her stomach and finally inside her undies. This is her first time masturbating and she doesn't even know where she learned this. It just came to her mind.

Her region down there was still sensitive and it made her breath hitch for a moment before finally inserting her index finger inside. It kinda surprised her but it felt good, there's no denial about that. It even felt greater because the first person who appeared in her mind is Timmy.

She's keeping her motion going, and later on she's feeling something weird… Like something's going to come out. But it didn't stop her… Instead, she inserted another finger and went faster. Tootie started sweating and moaning out Timmy's name, along with weird sentences followed by.

"Oh god, Timmy!" She finally screamed out before reaching her peak. Her body was shaking in compulsion and felt like every ounce of energy was taken away from her. With one last breath, Tootie collapsed on her bed and there's one thing for sure, there was satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy's still talking to AJ over phone and he just couldn't keep himself silent.

" _I'm telling you, alright? It's strange! It's so strange! Why is she still after me? I don't get it! AJ., could you give me some logical answer to this?"_

" _Tim, calm down! I-I have no idea, okay? M-Maybe you're… I don't know, maybe you're her first love, not just some crush from the past. I agree it was strange but hey, don't get bothered by a single kiss. You should consider yourself lucky she didn't pull your pants down."_ AJ chuckled from the other line while Timmy instantly blushed and felt nervous again by recalling the event.

" _Shut up! Geez, you're not helping."_

" _Who said I can?"_ Timmy heard his parents' car pulling over, and a loud thud from the door downstairs. For sure it's Vicky. He's already 16 and his parents still trust him under some "care" of a babysitter. Sometimes he wonders why she's still doing this. Maybe she needed extra money for college. Can't blame his parents tho, Vicky's one heck of a monster. Pretty sure that she's going to go all berserk if they decide to fire her.

" _Whatever, I'm hanging up now. My 'guardian' is here now."_ With that, Timmy put the phone down then went downstairs. As always, she's just there to watch t.v. and eat free food while earning money. He tried to justify this to his parents but they're always busy in work and won't listen to him. He knows that Vicky's very good at escaping responsibilities or any kind of faults, so he doesn't stand a chance.

"Sup Vicky." Timmy greeted in a sarcastic tone. Vicky simply rose up a middle finger in the air while continuing watching the show at the tv, munching in some popcorn. He rolled his eyes and went straight to the kitchen. It's time for him to do some chores now.

"So you've talked with Tootie already, huh?" Her question made him tensed up and blush. Fortunately he was already washing the dishes so she won't tease him about his reaction just now.

"S-Sort of." That was all the thing that Timmy managed to say just to make things less complicated. He doesn't know how Vicky will react about it tho… She'll probably hate him, thinking that he had taken advantage of Tootie or won't care about it at all.

"What exactly is sort of?" Vicky added, adding tension in the atmosphere. This time, she looked at Timmy from the living room, averting her eyes from the television. It seemed like she's suddenly interested in the topic.

"Well, we talked… And I-I was surprised she still likes me." He's starting to get uncomfortable with the discussion because Vicky is the last person he wanted to talk about it with.

"That's all? No smoochy touchy, you know, any of that gross stuff?" She stood up from the couch then sat at the kitchen table with crossed legs while still looking at Timmy.

"Of course not!" He responded in a loud voice, but he didn't stop washing. He just continued, but this time it's obvious that he's getting the chore done as soon as possible. Having this kind of talk is not helping at all; especially that she's the sister he's talking with right now.

"Why are you so defensive? Something smells fishy." She's teasing him, and she knows how to handle the situation. Her manipulative techniques are being abused again by her own self. There's no doubt that Vicky is a complete sadist, physically and mentally.

"I'm simply answering your question." Timmy gave an exasperated sigh as he finished his work. Now that he's done, he's finally able to leave the situation right away and head upstairs to get some rest. He felt exhausted and needed a time to be alone.

He was about to head upstairs but his arm was grabbed by Vicky. He looked at her and those eyes… They are familiar. They had the same twinkle that Tootie had earlier. He felt nervous wreck again and was about to run for his life but he doesn't want to appear as some coward.

"Leaving so soon?" Vicky smirked then pulled him down to sit in the chair right in front of her. Timmy doesn't have the time to fight or escape her grip… She's way too fast. He didn't have a choice, and just sat there quietly. It took seconds before she finally spoke up again.

"Tell me the whole story... Because you see, I don't care whether you strip her down or fuck her since she loves you. I'm just an older sister, and I don't have the right to dictate her actions. Just wanna see how my little twerp is growing up and finally becoming a man…" Vicky said the last sentence with hint of seduction and teasing as she gently ruffles his hair. Timmy pushed her hand away and rolled his eyes.

"It's just a kiss, okay? A-And, she's the one who did it! Well, she's… Gah! I don't know how to say this. Don't get the wrong idea… She just s-suddenly barged inside my room then tackled me down and w-we were just talking and she suddenly kissed me! Like what the heck was that, why did she-"Vicky shushed him down by putting a finger to his lip and ducking down in front of him. Their faces were only an inch away from each other now. Vicky could feel his hot breath to her face, it smelled like mentol and candies. She's in favor with this kind of situations.

"I didn't know you were so cute when you're this nervous. Don't need to get all jittery tho… It's just me you're talking to." Vicky smiled at the confused Timmy right now then put her finger down and sat up straight.

"You know, we can have little sessions for you to get used to those things."

"W-what do you mean?"

Vicky slowly rose up her tight shirt up to her stomach and stopped right there. She looked at the 16 year old boy right in front of her with a teasing stare, smirking. Timmy simply looked away but his face was red down to his neck. Vicky observed him from his redding face to his neck, to his Adam's apple and to his collarbones. She bit her lip at this view right before her eyes, and hasn't even thought before of fantasizing about the boy she's babysitting. Maybe a little mark in that skin wouldn't be so bad, she thought to herself.

Timmy looked up at her again with flustered expression. Vicky lifted up her shirt a little more but before she could completely expose her breast, Timmy stopped her.

"Don't." That's what all he said before rushing upstairs and heading straight to his room, locking himself.

Vicky was shocked at what he did, because she really thought that he's going to push her down and finally get down with her. Usually, this method works for other boys, but it's quite shocking that it never did for Timmy. He's one hella tough of a guy, maybe because he doesn't like older women? But what about Tootie earlier? She never got the whole story but she thought that maybe they really just kissed, no other things.

Normally, boys his age would grab a chance to lose his virginity to some hot girl, well admittedly Tootie is hot. But even if they just kissed, he did nothing. He didn't stripped her, or push her down the bed. Maybe she really put some bad trauma during his childhood to the extent of avoiding any advanced physical touch with women.

Vicky sighed as she pulled her shirt down. This doesn't mean that she's going to let the twerp get away with it. If she scared him from the past, then it's her responsibility to his maturity


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Timmy was still confused.

Why would Vicky tease him? All this time, she hasn't even showed any interest towards him. What's with the sudden change? Is it because she suddenly found out his weakness, and she's about to play around him? No way's that going to happen. Timmy had enough of Tootie being here, and he could barely solve this problem.

He let out a loud sigh as he stepped out of his bed, his feet meeting the cold surface of the floor. Timmy shivered and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It's a surprise that he woke up earlier than the time he set, because usually he's late for his class. He doesn't know if this is a good or bad thing because his head was throbbing and it felt like it's going to explode soon. Timmy grunted and lay back on his bed with the back of his palm in his forehead. It's probably because of thinking too much.

He decided to check up his phone which made his eyes squint due to the high brightness of the screen. He lowered it down with his one eye closed, and then it's all right for him now. The first thing that appeared was two messages from Trixie. Her name appearing in his phone made him uneasy and puzzled. It was only one week ago when he found out that Trixie had a boyfriend already, which was the time he was supposed to ask her out again and he even set up a date for both of them. They had been very good friends and Trixie had matured as well. She's no longer the usual brat she used to be and surprisingly, she became easy to approach too. Well sometimes her attitude is coming back, but it doesn't mean that she's still the horrible Trixie she used to be. Timmy doesn't want to put himself in friend zone that's why he's trying to avoid her as much as possible since she's busy with her relationship now.

He opened the first message. It felt like an arrow had hit him in the chest, and if he's not going to say the truth, he'll need to go through prosecution.

" _why are you avoiding me? I've been trying to call you from these past few days and you're not answering."_

He doesn't know how to respond to that, so he just opened up the following message.

" _Timmy, my boyfriend and I broke up..I found out that he's a I went to his house, he's making out with some blonde chick. He even tried to defend himself! Can you believe that? He's a fucking prick! Sigh…anyways, I really need your help now. I needed some company. Pls stop avoiding me already. I just don't want to get your hopes up because I really only see you as a friend. I'm so sorry."_

Timmy felt his heart ache a bit with the last two sentences. He knew it from the start that there's no way Trixie's going to respond to his feelings the same. It's a little funny because he's gaining attention now from two girls but the only person he likes couldn't even give him a chance.

That's what he wants… He only wished for a one chance, but before he could even go any further, Trixie stopped him and told him that it's not going to work. He had been rejected many times, yet he just can't leave her. He admits to himself that he's kind of martyr to stay in such an unrequited love like this.

The thought had stressed out Timmy, and felt the need to rest a bit again. He put back his phone on his bedside table and decided to get some more sleep. He still has 30 minutes left. Maybe he'll fix this with Trixie tomorrow later at school.

It was one heck of a hot day… And the fact that they will have their P.E. class today was more like a punishment than a lesson.

Timmy ran around the track for the last time before collapsing at the ground, breathing heavily and catching for air. He felt like he's going to faint soon, and he's too tired to get up now.

"Turner, it's the turn of the next batch now. Get up." A loud and grumpy voice called out.

Timmy groaned and forced himself to get up, tripping a little to his own feet. He felt like he's going to die, and ran up to the bleachers. He lay on his back, facing the sky. He was drenched in sweat so he would need an extra time for shower. His head was spinning but his chest was still pounding. It felt like years since the last time he had some physical activity.

"Water?" The simple word had waked his senses up and without hesitation; he grabbed the cold bottle in front of him then drank it whole. It looks like he was a hobo who hasn't eaten nor drank in months.

"You have to pay for that." It finally came up to his mind that someone handed him the water, and he haven't even recognized yet who it was. He looked up to see a pale girl wearing a beanie with her raven hair covering the half of her face. Her clothing was all black, with her t-shirt having a skull imprint on it.

"Just kidding." She smiled at Timmy who still has a surprised look on his face.

"Molly?" He wasn't sure where he met her, nor how did he knew her name. But everything about her is familiar. It's just that he wasn't sure how they met.

"You remembered me huh? Timmy Turner." Timmy got up to his seat with his mouth slightly open. He was still shocked and a mixture of guilt for suddenly drinking and emptying her water bottle.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-"

"That's fine. I really bought that for you. Just saw you running the tracks and had the thought of helping you out a 'lil bit." Molly said while watching other students run around in circles.

"Well that's nice of you. Thanks." He responded, finally calming himself down.

"So… What's up? I haven't seen you around here, not even once."

"Oh, I just transferred here the other day… Had to keep moving, my parents a wreck lately. That's why I had to earn money too…"

"Uh huh… I'm sorry to hear that. So what's your job?" Timmy responded apologetically, now watching the track field as well.

"Job you say? I won't consider it a job. I'll consider it as having fun. I have a band." Molly said in a proud tone.

"Really? That's sick." Timmy exclaimed with excitement. This time, it made him look at Molly and he must say that she did really looked familiar, but he really cannot recall the events.

"You're into bands?"

"Well, maybe… I mean, usually bands are more kind of rock, but I'm open to any genres. I just thought it was cool. Like, you get to travel and play for people." He said, chuckling.

"Yep… You should see us play sometime." Molly offered, smiling at him.

"I'd gladly accept that."

"And you should bring your girlfriend too." That sentence shocked him a little, and kind of hurt him. He immediately thought of Trixie, even though they're not in a relationship. Maybe that's because she's the one he wanted all this time. His enthusiastic face suddenly changes into disappointment, that's why Molly has to speak up again.

"Um, did I say something wrong?" This made Timmy snapped out of his own dilemma when Molly spoke up again.

"I-It's nothing! The truth is I don't have a girlfriend." He scratched his head and forced a smile. He doesn't want for anyone to pity him just because he's single, that would be pathetic.

"Well, do you have someone you like?" It made him quiet for a moment and took him seconds before he spoke up.

"I like my best friend."

"Oooo! That hurts!" Molly responded in an exaggerated tone and motion with her closed knuckles playfully punching her chest. Timmy merely smiled and forced a laugh. He doesn't want their conversation to end in a dramatic one. The truth is he's trying to avoid any topic regarding his unrequited feelings for Trixie.

Later on, they both heard a whistle which startled them both, which also means that Timmy has to back in class now.

"Wait, I haven't given you my number yet. In case you wanna keep in touch." Molly pulled out a pen from her pocket then wrote her cell number to his palm. After that, they both waved goodbye at each other as they part ways.

It seemed like Molly's a nice person to hang out with so he thought that he's going to keep it, and probably ask her for some advices regarding the problems he was currently facing now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit, shit…" Timmy was rushing down the hallway for the locker area, his backpack swung over his shoulder. It was their dismissal time and he just finished discussing some project with his group mates. Their leader was stricter than he thought she would be and wouldn't just let anyone get away without explaining themselves. He told her that there's some friend waiting for him but their leader told him that if it wasn't necessary then there's no way anyone's getting away.

He stared at his watch once again while sprinting past some rooms. 20 minutes have already passed since the time Trixie had set up for the both of them to talk. Back then he was avoiding her, and now he's late. What she's going to say about this now? He doesn't know if Trixie's going to believe him.

His legs started to get weary, so he had to stop at one corner while gripping his knees and gasping for breath. He doesn't know how he's going to face her, or what she's going to say. It's not like Timmy really planned of leaving her or ignoring her completely, he just needed some time for himself and to think over some things. In fact, he's afraid of losing her.

Timmy looked up to see the person who's waiting for him standing right in front of him. His eyes widened as he jumped back in surprise which caused him to lose balance and fall over his butt, bumping on the nearest trash can, making all the litters scatter in the floor. Trixie giggled and offered her hand to help him get up. Stretching out her hand, Timmy hesitated for moment with his mouth left agape. Is this for real? He thought that Trixie was mad at him for many reasons. He shook his head a little bit, and accepted it right away. As he got up, he wiped off some dirt off his shirt and clumsily stood up straight, fixing his hair through brushing his fingers on it.

"H-hey." Timmy tried to play it cool, even though in the inside he was really pressured and nervous.

"You're still klutz as ever." Trixie said, still giggling.

"Y-yeah." He simply responded while scratching the back of his neck.

He looked at her in the eyes, as if he hadn't done that in years. He could tell that she's merely forcing her smile. Her eyes were contradicting from her reaction just now. Her black smooth and straight hair flows naturally down her waist, her curved red lips forcing a smile, and her small hands gripping and slightly rubbing her arm were just ones of Timmy's favorite things about her. He was getting dazed again so he had to snap himself out of it by slightly pinching himself to his side.

"You okay?" Trixie asked. The atmosphere between them was really awkward, totally different from before. Timmy doesn't know what to say anymore. He can't just straight up ask her if she's mad at him about what happened, and if she's just pretending like nothing happened.

"Well, I guess you still have few things you needed to fix behind you." Trixie reminded him which immediately made him turn around and realize all the mess he just made.

"Y-you're right. Ha-ha…" Timmy nervously chuckled as he put his bag down and started putting back crumbled papers, pieces of candy wrappers and any sort of garbage bag.

"Let me help you there." Trixie said as she kneeled down beside Timmy and started picking up small pieces of trash. Timmy suddenly became more nervous, knowing that they were this close to each other. Trixie's hand brushed past Timmy's which startled the both of them, making them halt and look at each other's eyes. The timid boy was in daze again. His heart was beating faster than usual. Even though he couldn't count the number of times that Trixie had rejected him already, he still has this weird feeling towards her. Sometimes he wishes to be able to punch himself in the face with reality.

"I think we should keep going. It'll be hard to explain ourselves if someone sees us like this." Trixie spoke up, feeling a little uncomfortable from the stare that Timmy was giving her. She knows for herself how crazy Timmy was for her, even through childhood. But she can't really love him back. In fact, when they became friends for the first time, her original plan was to use him. She hasn't told anyone about this but Veronica. But her motives changed right away when she gets to know him, and how he had matured. Timmy was a good friend, and always willing to listen to her problems even though most of the times, her issues were just some silly girl matters. Rejecting him wasn't part of her plan though. Trixie honestly haven't thought of Timmy being this persistent.

"Y-you're right." Timmy stuttered, continuing on their business.

After finishing, they silently walked down the quiet hallway. Neither of them was speaking. It's like they were newly met strangers. Timmy doesn't like the feeling. He's starting to over think. Too many negative possibilities are bothering him. He tried to shrug it off but it won't stop. He's becoming paranoid… He wanted to talk but he doesn't know how.

"Hey Timmy… About my ex…" Trixie's voice had waked him up from his senses. He looked at her, and she seemed so down. She's looking down at the ground, and her voice was low.

"That dickhead? Only two weeks have passed and he already cheated on you! What's wrong with him? If I see him, I'm going to kick his nuts off!" He doesn't know why, but he suddenly became all berserk. He doesn't even like the idea of them talking about her ex.

Trixie looked at Timmy with worried eyes.

"Calm down Timmy. I-In fact… We were in a relationship for two months. I-It's just that… I haven't told you right away."

Timmy suddenly felt weak, and hurt. So that explains why Trixie's always talking to someone over the phone whenever they're hanging out since the last month. It's either call or text message. He never questioned her about that, because he was afraid he's going to invade her personal space. It was none of his business, but he always thought that she was only talking to some friends or relatives.

"What?" Timmy tried to convince himself that she's only kidding, and was hoping for a follow up sentence that says so.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just-"

"Oh come on. You're joking right? It's no way possible that you're going to hide something big from me." He tried to keep his voice calm, even though in the inside he suddenly felt shitty. It's like as if he was never worthy of her secrets, or what's happening to her lately.

"You've got to listen to me!"

"Trixie it's not funny anymore."

"Because I'm telling the truth!" Trixie suddenly snapped back without her realizing. She doesn't want to rise up her voice to closest friend, but she needed to or else, he's not going to listen to her.

"Then why didn't you tell me before?"

"That's because he wanted to keep it a secret from anyone." This time, they were practically shouting at each other. It's a good thing that no one's around since it was past dismissal time already from all of the classes.

"Why? Why would you just obey him like that? You're not his slave. You don't know how much it bothered me that you were being distant from the past few weeks, and suddenly I'll find out you're already in a relationship just like that. We have each other… There's a reason why I'm a friend."

"Don't you think you're being selfish with that attitude?"

"I'm just thinking what's better for you. Besides, he already cheated on you. So why are you defending him?"

"I'm not defending him!"

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet from being two goody shoes under him?"

Right after that, Trixie slapped Timmy across the face. She didn't like the term… For her, it sounded like she was just like a dog following a personal master around. Silence engulfed the atmosphere before Trixie walked away with her heels clicking on the floor and fading away from the distance. However, Timmy didn't catch up. He was just frozen there, and he doesn't know how he'll make it up to her. He didn't intend to do that, he was just trying to help and he was also hurt when he found out that Trixie was hiding something from him this entire time. He never expected this to happen. He could have held himself back from talking anymore, but he didn't. He let his pride eat him, and then suddenly it's just like that.

* * *

Timmy lazily dropped his bag on the couch, letting himself slip down with it. He felt weak. The scenario kept on repeating on his head. They never fought to each other like that; much less receive a slap from her. Even on his way home, he was almost hit by a car when he was crossing the road. But that didn't surprise him at all when he came to his realization, even when the driver shouted at him. His trail of thoughts seemed to block his emotions other than feeling broken and sad.

"Timmy, me and your dad is going for a vacation in about… Three weeks. But we made sure everything's fine before we packed our bags. Also, we don't have anything to worry about since Vicky's there to take care of everything." Right… He was having a bad day, and this news is what's going to greet him at home? What's bad news left for him to wait?

Feeling a little worse than earlier, he lied down on their couch with his stomach and his head tilted to his side, watching a seemingly boring television show. His mind was blank and he felt empty. Mrs. Turner was giving advice from time to time regarding their house, but Timmy was only repeatedly agreeing without even paying attention. He doesn't even seem to care that Vicky would always be there everyday to 'babysit' him. He didn't even get to notice that they were telling him that Vicky would be there every day now and then as much as possible.

After a few more minutes of reminders, Mr. and Mrs. Turner went out of the house with their luggage on their hands. He could hear them closing the door shut, and pulling their car over but none of these bothered him to get up. He didn't even managed to say goodbye, in the first place he didn't even thought of that. Timmy remained like that for a long time until someone knocked at the door. Still feeling discouraged to do anything, he just yelled out but he made sure that it's enough for the person outside to hear it.

"Come in!" Timmy said, feeling agitated by the fact that he felt invaded on his own personal misery.

Vicky opened the door and closed it shut behind her, slightly wiping the dirt off her shoes by the carpet. It took a moment for her to see Timmy there, because usually he'd just stay upstairs whenever she's there unless he got something to take care of. She walked closer to the couch and wondered what's wrong with him.

"Feeling down, eh?" Vicky said with her normally mean voice, crossing her arms to her chest. Of course she remembered that night when Timmy stopped her, but she tried to play it cool since he seemed like he's not in the mood for anything.

Timmy didn't answer with his eyes fixated on the flashing screen of the television that serves as the only source of light in the living room. Vicky rolled her eyes and thought of something to say.

"Oh if you don't mind, you're in my seat. So you might want to get the hell up." She tried to be bossy around again. In fact, she doesn't really want him to leave but she must do something to wake up his senses. Vicky admits to herself that it's really boring when there's no one to play around with, especially Timmy, her favorite victim… It was since that time when Timmy would lock himself inside his room until morning where it's scheduled for Vicky to leave already. Although she can't say that she missed him, that's just too much.

"Excuse me, but this is my house and MY couch!" Surprisingly, this made him sat up and yelled back at her. Vicky felt irritated at this behavior, but she realized that it was fun anyway to piss him off more.

"Why don't you bring your drama llama up to your room and curl yourself into a ball, rock back and forth like a crybaby?" She responded with her arms still crossed, smirking at the situation. It turned out just like what she wanted.

"Fuck off, Vicky!" Timmy snapped back which made Vicky surprised. She was never, ever cursed by any kid she babysits… That's because they're scared to get on her nerves. But right here, right now, the boy she babysat for 7 years just told her to fuck off… And he said it straight to her face. The irritated 16 year old boy finally got up to his feet and walked out of the living room and was about to climb upstairs.

"Oh by the way, I'll be here every day as much as possible. In case you didn't know. But I'll just bring my stuff tomorrow." Said Vicky, hopefully it would piss him off even more.

It took a few seconds before his mind registered just what she told him. He was halted from his tracks with his eyes widened. The fact that he wasn't listening earlier made him even more tense and was about to blame his parents for not telling him, but he eventually realized it was his fault.

"What did you say?" Timmy said in a low voice, slowly turning his head around to see Vicky humming and looking at her fingers in a mocking way. He clearly heard it, and in the back of his mind he was immediately against it. But he had to repeat it again for a reason, it's simply unbelievable.

"You deaf or something?" She replied, shaking her head and rolling her eyes off as she sat down at the couch, crossing her legs and putting up her arms up to her sides against the backrest to get a more comfortable position.

Timmy had to get back to her. He went back to the living room, standing in front of Vicky and blocking the television view. She played as if she was annoyed, but looking down she was smirking to herself.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She merely giggled and stood up in front of Timmy, only a few inches away from him. They were at the same height already, which make things easier for her. She rose up her index finger, resting it against Timmy's lips to stop him from talking any further. Smiling seductively, she leaned in closer and stopped at the side of his cheek to whisper on him.

"That means we can have so much _fun_." There was an emphasis at the last word which made the naïve teenager to swallow a lump on his throat. Her warm breath sent chills down his spine and made his arm hairs stand up. Suddenly, the memories of his fight with Trixie earlier were washed away by the current situation.

Vicky smiled to herself, seeing how nervous Timmy was. She loves to watch him suffering, only in her hands. He's an easy toy for her to use and that makes things even more exciting. Using her sharp and long fingernails, she slid it down to his neck, to his chest, to his stomach and slipped the tip of it on his pants' hipline, stopping right there.

Timmy tried to move away but Vicky only pulled him closer with their bodies making contact to each other. She could feel him tense up in which she's gladly in favor with, the smug never leaving her face.

"V-Vicky, I-I-I'm c-coming ups-stairs now…" He was stuttering and the tone of his voice was shaking. He didn't even understand his own words. This is probably worse than Vicky trying to strip in front of him. Timmy knew himself that he's being a chicken in a situation like this, but he really doesn't know what to do. There's no way in hell he's going to respond to her touches, much less gain his consent. But despite this mindset of his, he seemed to be stuck in there for a long time now.

"You're so cute when you're trying to resist, twerp." Vicky said at the red faced and nervous boy in front of her right now. She leaned in closer and closer, their hot breaths steaming out of their mouths and hitting each other's faces. Timmy was paralyzed, it's like as if she did some witchcraft to control his body. In just a matter of less than seconds, Vicky's finally going to attach her lips to his until…


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Timmy, I've brought some pizza!" Chester's voice startled Vicky and Timmy which made both of them to snap out of it. He almost forgot that he had a schedule set for both of them to play some new videogame that his friend bought recently

"One sec." Timmy said as he pulled away from Vicky, staring at the ground with a red flushed face. He had no idea why he didn't push her away quickly. Maybe if Chester didn't come, they would have kissed already… But just thinking of the possible scenario makes him unnerve and shiver. So why was that? It's obvious that Vicky's manipulating him by using her seductive methods, but it doesn't change the fact that he can actually push her away.

Shaking his head off the thought a little, the flustered boy came by the door and opened it to see his friend waiting outside while holding two boxes of pizza.

"Come in." Timmy gestured as he fully opened the door, enough for Chester to enter inside and closed it behind them.

"Seems like you're not in charge of anything huh? The red head beast isn't here?" His blonde said which was followed by a chuckle. Timmy narrowed his eyebrows at him and looked at his right side, sending Chester a hint which he immediately did the same and almost jumped in surprise to see the babysitter there. Vicky gave him a glare with her arms crossed.

"…Or is it?" Chester said in a low tone with his eyes still fixated to Vicky. He gulped and tried to look away, hoping that she'll stop shooting daggers at him through stare.

"Come on Chester." Timmy sighed and motioned him to follow him. As soon as both of them were out of Vicky's sight, she plopped down herself on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

She can't deny that her heart was also beating faster earlier. She liked that feeling of being so close to Timmy, somehow. In her entire years of watching after him, she never thought that she'll eventually try to act this way… And the fact that only this guy she babysat is the one to make her behave this way. The sudden appearance of Chester made her a bit irritated, because she never accomplished her plan of finally getting a little taste of Timmy. As sick as it sounded, she doesn't need to lie on herself anymore that she wanted him more. Maybe that's another reason of Vicky finding pleasure in hurting him before. In all of a sudden, she remembered Tootie, who's heavily obsessed with Timmy until now. It'd be hard for both of them to fight over a young man, who wasn't even supposed to be interested by some six year older babysitter. For sure if Tootie found out what she was doing, she'll totally cuss and judge her.

Vicky tried to shake the thoughts off her head and headed to the kitchen to help herself with some snack or anything she would find.

Meanwhile, Timmy and Chester were playing some videogame while munching on their pizza.

"Hey Timmy, I'm still wondering why Vicky's still here to look after you? It's not like you can't take care of yourself or anything." His friend said with his mouth half-full.

"I dunno… I tried to talk to mom and dad but they never listen. Seems like they still don't trust me for being independent, maybe 'cause of all that crap I did in the past." He replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Mind to tell me what exactly are those 'crap' you're talking about?"

"I can't say it specifically; all I just know is that I really did many stupid things in the past. For some reason, I cannot exactly remember them." This made Timmy drop down his controller for a while and started thinking over. However, his head started to ache. Rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger, he stood up and sat down on his bed to take out his phone.

"I thought you were looking forward to this new release?" Chester yelled out due to the loud sound effects coming from the speakers.

"Just gonna rest a bit. Keep playing without me." Timmy replied and lay on his back at the bed. The first thing he checked on his phone were his messages. Even though there's no any sign at all, he's still looking and hoping for that one person to appear in his inbox. He sighed heavily and put the phone down on his chest.

As soon as he was about to stand up and play again, a couple of numbers written on his hand caught his attention. He remembered Molly and immediately flashed his phone to his face again to save the number. Maybe Molly can help… He doesn't want to disturb Chester since he was way more excited for the game than him.

Timmy finally dialed the number and waited for an answer. He fiddled with his left hand's fingers while patiently listening to the ringing sound from the other line. After a few seconds or so, no one's still picking it up. He thought that she's probably doing something and was about to hang up when somebody finally answered.

"Hey Molly, it's Tim-"

" _Ahh fuck yeah! Just like that baby, yeah! Keep it going, ugh!"_ Moans and groans were the first sounds to be heard from the other line.

"Um…" Timmy said reluctantly with confusion. The sound made him startled and doesn't know what to say any further.

" _H-Hello? Oh god! Ugh! Who's this? Oh Molly there you are-"_

" _What the fuck? Give me that!"_

He could hear some arguing over the line before somebody finally spoke up with a decent voice and answer.

" _Hello? Who's this? I'm so sorry about that."_ Molly apologized and some sighing of exasperation. It took Timmy some more seconds before he answered, still feeling awkward even though it wasn't Molly after all who was making those weird noises.

"It's Timmy…"

" _Timmy? Holy shit, I'm really sorry about that! Well we were having some kind of reunion in my house and I forgot that I left my phone in that room! As soon as I heard it ringing and was about to pick it up, that bitch already did. What a fucking airhead!"_ Molly's cursing was emphasized throughout talking and it sounded like she was really mad about what happened. Timmy cleared out his throat before speaking up again.

"I-It's okay. It's not your fault anyway. Chill out."

" _But it's really embarrassing! I bet you thought that was me at first."_

He remained silent for awhile because it's true. He's afraid that she's going to rage all over again if he admitted it.

"Err…" That was all the words he could come up.

" _Never mind. I'm just going to talk to her later. Anyways, what's up? Have some interesting story to tell?"_ The time when Molly's voice calmed down, he finally managed to have the courage of telling his issue regarding Trixie.

"I wouldn't really describe it as an interesting story to share… But I just have some kind of argument earlier with this girl."

" _You can't win an argument against some girl."_ Molly said in a joking tone, which Timmy was forced to laugh at.

"Remember that person I told you who was my best friend, and the person I like at the same time?"

" _Don't tell me you-"_

"Yes. She's the girl I'm talking about." He merely sighed, hearing Chester's screams and reactions from the game which isn't surprising anymore since it kind of became a habit of his friend while playing.

" _What did you guys argued about?"_

"Well, he already had a boyfriend since last month and she kept it a secret from me, even though I'm her best friend. It just didn't broke me, but it also kinda… Hurts my ego. It's like she doesn't trust me… And her reason is because that asshole wanted to keep it a secret from anyone. It means she'd rather obey that jerk than trust me."

" _I don't want to lecture you or anything but, she was in a relationship. Of course if she'll have to choose between two guys, she'll side with her boyfriend."_

"That's why I got slapped earlier. I was being selfish… I haven't thought of that earlier. But my other reason for being mad is that he cheated on her… And it appears like she's still siding with that guy. I feel really down, but I have no one else to blame but myself."

" _Mhmm… I see where your frustration is coming from now. She's an idiot then."_

"Don't call her like that!" Timmy bellowed from the other line which doesn't only surprised Molly, but also Chester. The busy guy turned around to look at him with judging look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He was about to apologize after he came up to the realization of what he did but Molly cut him off.

" _I guess that's the aftermath of a person who's madly in love."_ Molly said with a melodic tone. When Chester noticed that Timmy's talking with someone over the phone, he shrugged off and went back to playing. It's none of his business anymore, but he's probably going to ask his friend later.

" _Look, Timmy, I understand you okay? Hmm… Maybe you just have to simply apologize to her; I bet she couldn't stand of not exchanging any words with you within a week. If she ignored you, just wait for another weeks or days to give her a break. I'd have to admit that we girls are mostly high pride of ourselves. Don't be so harsh on yourself; she's also partly making a mistake here."_ For some reason, Molly's words comforted him and made him feel better. Maybe he just needed someone to talk about it with, and it seems like he found the right person to ask for advice.

"Thanks Molly, it really means a lot."

" _No prob. Anyways, I've 'gotta go. I just can't leave my people there in the house."_

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you."

" _No, no… It's okay, really. I'm glad to help. Well I've got to go now. Bye."_

"Bye, see you at school tomorrow."

" _Sure."_ And with that, Molly hung up.

After that, Timmy felt a little relieved despite of everything that's been happening lately. He was really glad to meet Molly again because he never knew that she'd be actually this kind. In the past, he remembered her filled with hatred against the world for some reason he cannot understand… But he just couldn't remember where and how did they met. It's like as if some sort of huge childhood memory was erased from his head. After a while, he went back in the front of his television screen and sat beside Chester to play again.

"Who was that?"

"An old friend who came back." Timmy said as he started pushing buttons on his game console, his eyes glued on the glowing screen.

"Oh… What's the name?"

"Molly."

"Introduce me to her sometime." Chester said with a cheekily grin across his face as soon as he found out it was a girl.

"Why can't you just find a girl yourself?"

"Why are you still after Trixie when there are surely other girls waiting for you out there?"

"Oh shut up." He doesn't want to discuss about Trixie anymore so he just ended their conversation like that before it could go any further. However, he still have another problem which is Vicky who'd spend most of her time in their house as long as his parents were gone… And Tootie. How could he ever manage these problems at the same time?

 **AN: ogei this is my first note in this story and I just wanna say thanks for those who are reading this~lol. anyways, apologies for lack of details. It's been so long since I've written a story T_T when I finished this story(hopefully), I might edit some chapters because probs some of grammar mistakes and it's not really satisfactory in details and scenes. Sorry again _ and thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Another day has come… Except that it doesn't change anything for the frowning and broken teen sitting at the end of the bleachers with his elbows resting on his thighs and hand clasped together.

His mind was filled with nothing but guilt and that one particular person, his best friend. Talking with Molly over the phone made him temporarily better for the night and made him sleep soundly. The thing is, as he opened his eyes first in the morning, the first thing that popped up on his mind was Trixie. He somehow knew for himself that he's never going to stop thinking about it unless he confronted his uncooperative friend. Timmy had sent her two long paragraphs of message explaining everything to her and apologizing repeatedly before going to school, and even tried to call her even though he knew she's not going to pick it up. He didn't know that it'd be this hard to approach his popular friend, and maybe that's another thing… Maybe she could care less because the desperate and love sick persuasive admirer she have wasn't a big deal at all, that's because she have many friends and people following her around. Timmy felt a little wince of pain in his chest as he continued jumping into conclusions. Even though he was trying hard to stay positive for a very long time now, he couldn't help but feel more of pessimistic for the time being.

Biting his lower lip and looking down at his feet at the same time, Timmy tried to fight off the feeling of being just a subject for the Asian girl. He wished that someone could clear everything up, or could he do any means of communications. The calls and text messages weren't enough, and he was scared that he would overdone it to the point of annoying Trixie and pushing her away even more.

"Ugh, what's wrong with you? What's wrong with me?" He suddenly blurted out, running both of his fingers to his hair in an irritated way and letting out an exasperated sigh. It's safe to kind of release his feelings into thin air with this location, no people around. Timmy tried to take a deep breath and out that somehow relieved him a little bit.

He took out the phone from his pocket unknowingly, more like a strange habit he have been doing ever since then. It was only the other day, yet it felt like centuries already. Wondering how he'll manage to stay waiting within a week, he checked out his log numbers and messages just in case. It wasn't a waste of time anyway since there's one message in his inbox that he hasn't opened yet. His face brightens in glee and felt the urge to check it right away but was suddenly disappointed it wasn't from Trixie, rather it was from Molly… Not that he doesn't want his other friend's name to pop up on his phone's screen, he was just expecting from someone else. Even so, he still checked it with nonchalant painted all over his face.

" _how's it going with trixie? Just remember what I told ya yesterday, got it? And also tell me right away if you got to talk with her.. peace out!"_ Timmy chuckled after reading the message, and the fact that it wasn't even necessary to put the "peace out" in there. He'd just need to be patient regarding Trixie, that's all.

After dismissal time, Timmy went straight to the locker's area alone by himself. It was kind of a new and solitary feeling because no one was there to tell him stories or to wait for him. He let out a loud sigh, remembering the same girl again even though how much he's trying to forget it and sort of move on… Temporarily.

"Hey dude, you know about this new girl at school? She's the bomb!" Timmy overheard a conversation just a few distance away from where he was standing, merely ignoring it since it doesn't interest him in any sort of way. He continued putting out books out of his bag and repeatedly twisting his combination locker until it made a clicking sound.

"Really? How so? Is she my kind of girl?" The conversation of the two people was too loud, enough for the busy man in the locker to hear it from afar even if he doesn't intend to.

"You bet… She's got the looks and I heard that she also have excellent records in subjects from her previous school."

"A transferee huh?"

This immediately caught Timmy's attention as he was about to open up his locker. The only person he knows who just recently transferred was Molly. Could it be that they're talking about his friend? But then that doesn't sound possible at all because she's the kind who usually just goofs around and doesn't pay attention much in her studies, since he usually sees her cutting off classes and just hanging with other people at the campus fields… But then, he's still not sure.

The moment he opened up his locker, a paper slipped out and swayed through the air until it hit the ground. Timmy raised an eyebrow, questioning the situation and wondering who would do such thing before picking it up from the floor. There's no way Trixie would do this, she's not the kind of person who'd do it the old school version, because she'd rather stick with modern way such as text messages and calls.

"So what's the name?" The conversation followed.

A phone number was written in the paper and a name underneath it, along with a poorly drawn face that seemed to attempt copy a certain person.

"Tootie?"

"Tootie."

Both Timmy and the other person from a distance blurted out in a loud voice which made the brunette teen to turn around and met eye contact with the stranger who's wearing a school jersey. Both of them stared at each other awkwardly, neither having any idea what just happened… While the other guy just gave them both a puzzled look before silently returning on his business with his locker also getting fixed.

"S-Sorry…" Timmy said quickly and immediately put all the least needed books inside his locker, shutting it lock while gripping the paper on his left hand. After that, he gave the two strangers a look and nod before completely running down the corridor and disappearing from their sight. The two men merely shrugged in confusion and didn't bother to ask about it anymore.

So they were talking about Tootie after all? But when did she transfer? She hasn't told Timmy about it before, nor did even mention it. He decided to take out his phone and dial Tootie but before he could do it, something stopped him. There he saw Trixie with her other friends talking to each other… And the most painful part is that she doesn't even seem to be bothered at all, in fact she was laughing along with her friends. Timmy felt his heart drop, leaving him paralyzed at where he was standing and just looking at Trixie as they slowly walk towards his direction.

He couldn't take his eyes off her… It took his admired best friend to notice him, exchanging direct stares with her but she merely looked away as if they didn't know each other. Timmy remained standing until the girls walked past him and continued on their own conversations. That main exact event made him forget what he was just about to do and sat down at the nearest staircase he found, sighing to himself. If he kept on going on like this, there's no way he'll make it within the week. The thought itself frustrated him even more. Maybe he'll just talk to Tootie face to face when he got back home, it'll make things clearer and easier to understand that way.

"Hey what's the matter with your wifi signal? It's driving me nuts!" Vicky complained loudly from the living room while Timmy was eating his lunch which is a large sandwich.

When he got back home, he visited Tootie's place but her mother told him that she went out for a bit so he just went straight to his house and almost forgetting the fact that Vicky would be there to greet him "nicely". Even if she stopped acting violent towards him, he still doesn't feel any less freaked out around her… In fact, he felt more awkward now around his babysitter. But it seemed like she already forgot or chose to ignore what happened from back then. Still, it makes Timmy's stomach twisting and uncomfortable.

"I dunno." He merely said in response before continuing on eating his lunch. Right after this, he'll go straight up to his room. He can't stay any longer downstairs with the red-head around. It's hard to predict her actions ever since then.

"Tootie just transferred to your school…" Vicky said out of the blue, immediately changing the subject.

"I figured that out earlier than you expected."

"Really? How? For all I know, Tootie loves surprises. I guess that my plans to ruin her moment weren't successful after all."

"Well, I was surprised too. She left her number inside my locker." Timmy responded, shrugging to himself.

"How did she even found out where your locker is?"

"No idea."

"She's still probably the crazy stalker we all know back then… Just prettier and got the body that all girls would die for. Tch…" Vicky said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Timmy wondered if his babysitter was jealous of Tootie's sudden change of appearance.

A few minutes later, Vicky stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get some milk with her phone on her hands. Her eyes were focused on her phone's screen but she can't help the feeling of Timmy's eyes following her. Maybe it's because she's wearing something more revealing this time. Her green shirt and black leggings were replaced by a tank top and short skirt which shows more of her fair skin and some freckles on her shoulders and chest. Vicky smirked to herself and continued walking towards the fridge as if she isn't noticing anything suspicious at all. She knows what she's going to do this time.

Opening the refrigerator, she took out a gallon of milk which was almost empty already. Fair enough, she thought to herself… Since she doesn't plan on drinking this at all. She kept a hold of her phone on her left hand and the gallon of milk on her right hand to make something look more natural. Finally, she closed the fridge by leaning on it by her back and as she started walking, Vicky tripped on her own feet and spilled the remaining milk all over the floor… Intentionally. She crawled down towards the now empty gallon to take it with her other side exposed right in front of Timmy.

The younger teen felt an immediate embarrassment and realized what he was doing. He quickly looked away, blushing and pretending that he doesn't see anything. He was just trying to compare Vicky's body from Tootie's since it made him wondering as to why his babysitter's sounded jealous of his admirer since childhood. It's not like he wanted to touch the older one nor giving her a lustful look. He had never thought of her that way.

He finished his meal as fast as possible and stood up, avoiding the spilled milk by walking in the side. Vicky raised an eyebrow and called him out with her position remaining the same.

"Hey twerp, where do you think you're going?"

"U-Upstairs… M-my room." Timmy replied, not making any eye contact. The red-head smiled to herself knowing that her plan worked out.

"You still have some business to take care of." Vicky said in an innocent-pretending tone. Timmy feeling pissed off, turned around and spoke in a loud tone.

"Oh no I don't! Your mess, you clean."

"Oh woah! You bossing around? That's strange. Just hurry and clean this up." Vicky sat up in an Indian sit with her arms crossed on her stomach, lifting her bust up which was kind of exposed too since her upper body became wet with the spilled milk. Timmy blushed again at the sight right in front of him and hesitantly agreed.

"F-Fine! Then, get off there now!" He ordered and pretended to be mad while looking away, even though the red tint on his face was obvious.

"Okay, okay! I will… Chill out." The babysitter rolled her eyes and stood up, putting down her phone at the table. Timmy was about to get in the sink and take out some kind of wiping clothe but he was abruptly stopped when Vicky took a hold grip of his left arm and leaned in to whisper on his ear.

"You saw it right?"

"S-Saw what?" He said in a shaky tone and pretending as if he doesn't know anything about what she's saying.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. Stop lying."

"W-Well, it's your fault!" Timmy protested in a louder voice even though the other person was merely whispering.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? I know you were eyeing me from head to toe when I entered the kitchen. Did you like my new look today?" She said in a seductive tone as she pulled him closer.

"You've got the wrong idea! I was just-"

"Stop pretending, 'kay? I know what the boys want when they're giving such an eyeful to a girl." With that, Vicky finally let him go and walked away with a smug across her cheeks. Timmy sighed and quickly wiped the floor in frustration as soon as he got hold of the drying fabric. Great, now she thinks he's a pervert when in fact that wasn't really the case. It has never crossed his mind of Vicky taking an interest towards him, same goes for himself. She was just being flirty recently that made him feel uneasy around his babysitter.

After he was done with the assigned task on him, he heard a knocking at the door. It seemed like Vicky went upstairs to go to the bathroom and clean herself up so Timmy decided to open it up himself… And this is his house anyway. He doesn't remember inviting anyone today so it made him confused.

"Hang on!" He yelled out so that the person inside would hear it. After hanging the wet clothe outside their kitchen window, he rushed on their living room and opened the door… Only to meet face to face with—

"Tootie?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey! My mom told me that you walked by our house to check on me so I decided to do the same since I went out for a bit earlier… And guess what, I've quickly made some friends." Tootie cheered happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good for you. So what brings you here?" Timmy tried his best to sound nonchalant and cool with his shoulder leaning on the side. He wasn't prepared. In all honesty, he doesn't even know how to talk to Tootie yet and that's where he forgot what his purpose earlier for passing by her house was.

"I think that I should be the one asking the same question… Like… What brought you to my house earlier?" The raven haired girl asked in confusion. She was actually excited to get to talk to him again, but now it's just making the situation more complicated. They just both stared at each other for a moment before Tootie spoke up again to break the ice between them.

"Alright… Why don't you just let me inside your seemingly comfy house? It's getting pretty cold out here." Tootie playfully shivered while rubbing her hands on her arms. Only it was half meant… The wind is getting stronger and the dark sky shows a hint of an upcoming rain soon. Timmy just stared at her with narrowed eyebrows, still trying to remember his purpose.

"I'm not going to attack you okay?" Tootie added while shooting a glare at him, rolling her eyes. It was only a matter of seconds after that when Timmy recalled what he was just about to ask her, and after that, he finally offered Tootie to come inside.

"Sorry… I was just… Just get in. I don't want to take any blames if ever you catch a cold." Timmy said, pretending not to care in a least way possible. He opened the door fully, letting Tootie to get inside without anything in the way. As he closed the door behind him, he immediately took out the paper from his pocket and showed it to her.

"I remembered that I was just about to ask you regarding this paper I found on my locker." Timmy shrugged as he handed it to his long time admirer. Tootie studied it for a moment with flustered expression. It seems like she doesn't know anything about this at all judging from how she stares at this piece of crumbled paper.

"In all honesty, I don't remember slipping a paper inside your locker… Heck, I don't even know your locker number! But the info in this is correct." Tootie exclaimed with a hint of cringe and annoyance on her face, knowing that someone else took her number and even used her face in a poorly drawn sketch.

"Then who else would do that? Maybe any of your friends? Have you told anyone already that you… Um… You like… Me?" Timmy stammered. He doesn't want to sound boastful about it, he wasn't even proud of it in the first place. That's because he only likes one certain person and that is his best friend. Maybe he'll only gain the balls to shout the whole world about Trixie once she finally shared the same feelings toward him.

"Hmm… I actually told about it to at least, three people. Right, why haven't I thought of that? I'm just going to ask them tomorrow." She merely laughed it off and somehow gave the paper back to Timmy. He was still confused but he took it back anyway.

"I'm guessing you just have to save it, huh? Oh and by the way, Vicky's staying here right?" When Timmy heard her name, he suddenly coughed up as if he was choking on air. It continued for a little longer until Tootie decided to help him out by slightly tapping his back.

"Hey! What happened to you?" The teenage girl asked while rubbing his back carefully.

All of the unusual things that Vicky did came back flashing on his mind. It'll surely cause trouble if he tells her the truth, and worse it might ruin their relationship as siblings knowing that Tootie likes Timmy… It's not like they have a proper relationship as sisters already, rather it would make things worse… Because at least in this way it's normal.

"N-Nothing… I-It's just a small fly that chocked me." Timmy reasoned out while coughing and rubbing his neck a little.

"Gross!" Tootie responded with a grimace expression.

"Yep." He added as soon as he was in relief. For sure there's no other way but to lie.

"About Vicky… I hope she's not doing anything stupid… Or any of those tortures." She shook her head a little, letting out a sigh.

"Don't worry. She's not… She's just… F-Focusing on t.v., that's all."

"So you're not talking at all? I mean… What's it like? I bet it's awkward between you two." Tootie decided to sit down on the sofa, crossing her arms and legs while still giving the teenage boy a questioning look and waiting for an answer.

"Of course sometimes we talk but mostly it was non-sense things. Like… She's asking if there's any food in the fridge." Timmy shrugged, trying to cool down the topic.

"Okay then… That's good to hear. So… Um…" Timmy raised an eyebrow in confusion. It seems like the turn of events were kind of messy. He just hopes that she wouldn't do anything surprising because he had enough of surprises he had been receiving lately.

"I guess I'll head home now." Tootie stood up from her seat, slightly pulling down her shirt to fix the wrinkles that had been formed in the fabric. Her eyes would turn from side to side, and to Timmy. He finally felt at peace and she wouldn't have to know the situation between him and his babysitter. The tension's at ease now.

"Sure… See you a-" Before he could finish up his sentence, Tootie dashed towards him and pulled his shirt's collar towards her face. It took him a minute of realization before he knew it that she had crashed her lips on him. Timmy's eyes widened in shock and froze at his position. He was about to pull away but the raven-haired girl already did the moment he was about to pull down her hands.

"Bye…" That was what all she said before she waved her fingers as goodbye in a flirty way and giving him a wink. As soon as she stepped out of the door, she grinned to herself from ear to ear feeling the success she had just achieved to herself.

Meanwhile, Timmy wasn't still able to comprehend what just happened. It seemed like after all the teases he got from Vicky, he's still a slow reactor when it comes to these certain of things. Just when Tootie left, he heard the red-head called from upstairs.

"Can you come up here for awhile?" Her voice rang throughout the house. It's no wonder anymore, she had been always screaming ever since Timmy's still at the age of 10.

"What?" The teenage boy responded with a hint of annoyance on his voice.

"Just get up here twerp!" Now it's time for her to get pissed off. Timmy rolled his eyes, shaking his head. It's a guess that he had no other choice since she might snap back again to her past self and chase him around with a chainsaw again. He just decided to obey her command and climbed upstairs while stomping off his foot with each step upward. When he reached the hallway upstairs, he tried to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Where are you?" He hesitantly called out. He sounded like an idiot to himself.

"In the bathroom." He was confused. Why would she call him up from inside the bathroom? He was certain she took a bath but it wasn't necessary to bother him about something. It's impossible too that she's afraid of cockroach. She had been playing with insects and scaring the crap out of him when he was younger. Timmy shook his head a little and tried his best to form words and still managed to sound proper.

"W-Well… What do you need f-from me when y-you're inside the bathroom?" He stuttered a little but at least he understood what he said and was pretty sure that Vicky heard it well too.

"Can you bring me my towel? It's in the guest room."

"Uh… That would be-" Timmy tried to protest because he had an uncomfortable feeling from the sound of it but his babysitter immediately cut him off.

"So you'd rather have me walk around naked?" A tint of red appeared on his face. Why haven't he thought of that?

"I-It's not like that! It's just that-"

"Then stop acting like a bitch and just bring it here! I'm freezing already." Once again, she cut off his sentence which made him startled because she sounds like she's already being impatient. He decided to merely obey her again and went straight to the guest room. He was about to turn the doorknob but he realized that he's going to barge inside a girl's room. Not technically it was Vicky's, but she was sleeping there. Timmy suddenly felt horrible. He never wished to peek on any other girl and never desired for something… If he wanted to do it, he'll only do it with Trixie.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her voice made him jumped up on his position. If she saw him dozing off like this, she'll probably kill him already.

"Coming!" The brunette teenage boy responded. Even though he's already feeling mad here, he can't act rude towards her. He doesn't know what consequences he's possibly facing after that.

He shrugged off his thoughts and just opened up the door. He's just going to be quick about this. No wandering around or anything. He just had to get her towel, that's all. When he flipped the switch on, scattered clothes and underwears were everywhere, from the bed to the floor. Vicky's surely more kind of a mess than he is. Timmy gulped and searched for the towel, trying his best to ignore all the mess. As soon as he saw it lying at the end of the bed, he took a careful step forward until he was beside the two sheet bed. He quickly grabbed it and sprinted towards the door with shaking hands but something almost tripped him. He lifted up his left foot and saw that a black laced bra string had caught his shoe. Timmy blushed hard and tried to shake it off but it wouldn't go off. So he just took it off with his right hand and threw it aside, ignoring the fact that it probably went somewhere hard to find.

When he finally got out of the room, he tried to catch his breath as if he just ran a marathon. The moment he remembered his task, he quickly run up towards the bathroom door and knocked.

"Vicky, here's your towel." After Timmy said it, the door opened slightly and a pale hand reached out. The teenage boy was about to hand the white fabric and was expecting it to be taken from his babysitter but instead, it reached out for his wrist and gripped it tightly… Suddenly, he was unable to move away. It was getting painful.

"You're not mad are you? Here's your towel already! I did what you just said! Can you please-"

"Stay." Timmy was unable to think what would happen. His heart started pounding on his chest and sweat drops started dripping from his neck.


End file.
